Twisted
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: What happens on Waffle Island when people start liking the wrong people? Will friendships break? Will marriages break? Will new loves form? HM ToT. OC x ? story is better than summary! i know her name is angela, but im using carter. rated T!


One

I'm supposed to love my husband, right? We have one beautiful son being raised and yet when I look at my husband there is absolutely nothing.

_Absolutely nothing._

He has the greatest smile, the greatest hair, but, is he too serious? And do I have eyes for someone else?

No, stop. I can't. I mean we're married, we had a kid, we're _raising _a kid. I could never do that to him. I could never just leave him like that…

I woke up and stretched my arms. I looked over my shoulder and saw Gill still sleeping soundly next to me. I sighed when I looked at him. I still felt nothing in my gut anymore. And it killed me to know that I had a baby boy to remind me.

I walked over to the crib and picked up Dylan. He smiled in my arms as I held him closely to my arms. His hair was brown but he had his father's eyes. Gill's eyes. Eyes that could haunt me for the longest time. I placed Dylan back in his crib when I walked outside to replenish the crops. I watered each one individually, when I heard someone coming up the hill. I looked behind me to see Calvin smiling up at me. He had his fishing rod slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Calvin," I smiled, watering my last crop.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Still nothing, huh?"

He was my closest guy friend, along with Julius. Kathy was my closest girl friend.

"Still nothing," I sighed, "I have no idea what's up about me. What do I do? I mean…I don't love my own husband anymore. How do I deal with _that_ over my shoulders?"

"Well, there must be a reason you don't love him anymore," Calvin said.

"There _must_ be, but I honestly have no idea what it is," I ruffled my hair.

I looked past him to see Luke strolling up the hill. I felt my face heat and my stomach turn. I smiled at him and waved. He waved back.

"Good morning, Carter," he smiled.

I didn't say anything back. I just smiled wide and continued to wave. When he walked through the path to the Ganache Mine District, I dropped my smile and stopped waving. I looked back at Toby, who was now smiling.

"I get it now!" he squealed. "_Luke's_ the problem."

"What?" I wondered. "Why is Luke a problem?"

"No, you misheard me. Luke isn't _a_ problem, he's _the _problem. This is why you don't love Gill anymore; you like Luke!"

"Are you insane?" I laughed. "I don't!"

"I can't believe you're denying it!" Calvin smiled.

"No, stop," I whispered, "we shouldn't talk about this. If Gill comes out then my life could possibly end. I mean, image how much he would hate me. Imagine how much Hamilton would hate me. It would be just-"

"Okay, I'm stopping, can you stop now?" he said.

I breathed, and then nodded. Calvin took my hand and said, "Let's go talk to Kathy and Julius about your problem, shall we?"

I smiled and whispered, "We shall."

We walked through the Ganache Mine District and I saw Luke working outside. He was sweating heavily and he dropped his axe and looked at me. I saw his face grow redder as he waved. I smiled and waved back. But Toby tugged at my arm, motioning me to look forward. That was when we noticed Kathy and Julius charging toward us.

"Carter! Calvin!" Kathy screeched. "I have to tell you something!"

"Okay, we should talk somewhere else…" I looked back at Luke. "Maybe at the Sundae Inn?"

Kathy, Calvin, and Julius nodded, and we all worked our way down.

…

We were sitting together and we all just looked at each other.

"Carter, you start," Julius poked my hand.

"What?" I squealed. "Why me? No, Kathy, you go!"

"Okay," Kathy smiled, "I…have a crush. On Owen!"

"_Owen_?" we smiled.

"Mhm! Isn't he just so…_muscular_, and…and _dreamy._ Isn't he just gorgeous?"

"I do love that body…" I drooled.

Calvin snapped in front of me, getting me out of my daze. He looked at me and said, "Okay, Carter, I think we should tell them what your problem is?"

"Oh. Right." I gulped in pure fear. I looked at Kathy and Julius, their eyes sparkling. They wanted to know. Terribly. "You know how I've been…_unsure_…of my feelings with Gill?"

They both nodded at me.

"Well…I think it's because I have a crush on Luke."

At first I heard nothing. It was as if the whole world had just gone on ultimate mute. And then Kathy shot up out of her seat and barged out of the inn. I looked between Calvin and Julius. Julius took my hand and said, "I'm…sorry."

He got up and followed Kathy out of the inn. I then looked at Calvin and whispered, "What just happened?"

"You don't know?" Calvin wondered.

I shook my head.

"Carter…remember when Kathy was dating Gray?"

"The guy that works on Brownie Ranch?" I wondered. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well she was also dating Luke. And when Luke found out that he was juggling between him and Gray, he ended it, and days later ended up with Selena."

"Oh Goddess," I gasped. "So she like, hates him, doesn't she?"

"With a burning passion," Calvin took my hands. "Talk to her?"

I nodded and quickly ran out of the inn and went to find Kathy. She was gone. And so was Julius. I quickly ran up the hill to the Caramel River District. I ran up to my house and quickly got on my horse. I jumped on her back and charged to the Ganache Mine District.

I saw Julius running around almost aimlessly when he finally saw me. I looked at him and said, "Where's Kathy?"

He pointed inside the Carpenter's. I felt my stomach twist into knots. Why would she be in there? What would she do?

"She wouldn't, would she?" I wondered.

"I don't know, she told me to stay out here," he said. "But if I were you, I'd quickly run in there as fast as possible!"

I nodded and quickly hopped off of my horse. I charged inside the carpentry, feeling a rush of cold air as I entered.

"Kathy!" I screamed.

But I couldn't believe what I was seeing.


End file.
